


Let it Snow

by hufflepuffhermione



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffhermione/pseuds/hufflepuffhermione
Summary: An expedition takes them where they have never been before; both in the world and with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, queentheea! I hope you enjoy this!

Bellamy Blake has never known this sort of cold.

On the Ark, the temperature was controlled to perfect, unchanging levels. Heat might result from a solar flare there, btu there were no other deviancies.

Even down at Arkadia, it was usually humid and at least somewhat warm. The last winter had been a little bit cold, but nothing like this.

Now they are driving up quickly north, and cold is engulfing them further with every movement forward. The rover barely provides enough warmth, even though Raven (reluctantly) has left it on, with the heater on full blast. It is still too cold for Bellamy to sleep.

He wraps the ineffective blanket further around himself and lets his eyes adjust to the dark. Raven lies on the floor near the front of the car; he had tried to insist that she take one of the benches in the back of the rover to sleep on but Raven never agrees to anything she sees as given out of pity, and so she stays near the front of her beloved rover.

Monty is curled up in a ball in the middle of the back, wearing every single piece of clothing he brought on the journey and covered with yet another blanket. He still shivers, but he is at least asleep.

And then there's Clarke, on the other bench at the back, turned away from him and breathing much too quickly to really be asleep. She too is wrapped in a wimpy blanket, and curled up as tightly as possible to try and sleep.

The cold here is so odd and Bellamy almost regrets suggesting that this particular power plant, up in what used to be known as Canada, should be completely shut down as soon as possible. Now he wonders if it could have waited until spring. But they are almost there now, and no one wants to turn back. They can survive a few more nights of frigid cold.

Bellamy sits up. He is not sleeping, and he figures there's no point in trying too. He takes another glance at Clarke; no, she is definitely not asleep.

"Clarke," he whispers, so softly that neither Raven nor Monty stirs at his voice. "Are you awake?"

She rolls over to face him, equally quiet. "Yeah."

"Do you really think we're doing the right thing?"

Clarke sighs heavily. "Let's go outside to talk so we don't wake the others, if that's what you really want to do."

They sneak across the rover to the door, carefully step over Raven, and jump out into something beyond their comprehension.

The world, of course, is cold, but it is also a swirl of white, thrilling and biting at the same time. It is so unusual; they never have experienced this before.

"Is this..." Bellamy begins to ask.

"I think it's snow," Clarke whispers, in awe. "It looks like it, anyway. Like they used to have in old movies."

He blinks and stares up at the sky. Snowflakes fall onto his face. He laughs. There's something about the white falling from the sky that fills him with utter joy. "This is so odd," he says, although odd is hardly enough to describe it.

Clarke smiles and picks up a handful that has accumulated on the ground. "Apparently they used to pack this into balls and throw it at each other," she says, and so she does just that. She throws a snowball at Bellamy. Bellamy can't bring himself to be mad though.

Instead, he throws a snowball back.

Snowballs begin to lose their thrill as their hands get cold, so they stick their hands in their pockets and simply walk through the snowy land.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Clarke asks.

Bellamy shrugs. "Just wondering if it was a good decision to come up here during the winter."

"Too late to question it now. Hopefully we can just find the plant easily and dismantle it. Save the world, you know, normal stuff."

Bellamy smiles at her sarcasm. "We've gotten pretty good at it."

"Shame we have to do it so much. The world needs to get its crap together and save itself once in awhile."

This elicits a soft laugh from Bellamy that echoes throughout the snowy land. He stops walking at the edge of a hill, overlooking a freezing river. "Do you think we'll ever be able to stop saving the world? Do you think we'll ever be happy?"

Clarke shrugs. "I think the ideal of happiness has changed. What was happiness on the Ark? Falling in love, having your one kid, working in a job you like and having a comfortable lifestyle. What is it now?"

"Not being five minutes away from dying all the time," Bellamy snarks.

"Peace might be our happiness. But there's something from the Ark that might make us happy too."

"What's that?"

"Love"

She reaches for him hand and to her surprise, he takes it. They look out across the frozen land, and for a moment, just for a moment, they are at peace. And maybe there is love on the way.

"I think one day we might be happy," Bellamy says.

Clarke squeezes his hand. "I hope so."


End file.
